Ruiner
The Imponte Ruiner is an '80s 2-door Sports Car found in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design The Ruiner is based on the third generation (1982-1992) GM F-Body (seen in the period's Pontiac Firebird, and Chevrolet Camaro). It has a T-top roof, with either glass or solid panels installed. The semi-concealed pop-up headlights, and the front fascia are similar to the 1983-1989 Nissan 300ZX (Z31 Series). The taillights and trunk spoiler are shaped like those of the Camaro, but the area between and below the taillights better resembles the Firebird, with "IMPONTE" and "Ruiner 450GT" positioned where the Firebird logo would be. The ground effects on the front end are reminiscent of 1985-1990 Pontiac Trans Ams. The wheels resemble those of the Mitsubishi Starion, and the added pillars on the rear window may also come from the Starion. All Ruiners feature "RUINER" decals and stripes along the lower part of the doors, much like that of the Camaro IROC-Z, although the stripes and decals share colors with the ground effects, much like early 80's Trans Ams. Some Ruiners also feature an offset cowl induction bulge on the hood, strikingly similar to those found on 1983-1984 Trans Ams and 1985-1992 Firebird Formulas. ; "golden" Ruiner).]] Performance The Ruiner is powered by an obscenely large 7.3L (450ci) V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very good, close to cars with a much higher price tag. Its top speed of 191 mph is also excellent; brisk, yet controllable. The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Ruiner much needed grip in the turns, while still loose enough to have some fun with. Handling-wise, the Ruiner is a stellar performer: constant grip, very little oversteer, and a lot of torque. Braking is very good, if not the best in it's class, and ABS comes standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not great; the Ruiner can be disabled after only a few crashes. Variants Ivan Bytchkov drives a unique Ruiner during "Ivan The Not So Terrible". It is painted black with uniquely bright yellow trim. The car may appear with one of a variety of iridescence shades, including, but not limited to, red, blue, and gold, making the car's body color unique. The car can only be obtained after Ivan abandons his car. The player must get in the car to save it's identity as a car driven by the player. If done, It will be parked in the middle of the street where Ivan abandoned it after the chase. The player may continue to chase Ivan after getting in and out of the car. Due to the nature of the chase, the car will be damaged, but will not be severe enough as to inhibit it from being driven to the player's safehouse. can be repaired at a safehouse parking space. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Ruiner is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *Ruiners feature license plate frames that say "Ruining Imports Since '67". 1967 was the year GM debuted the F-Body. This is possibly a reference to the Vigero, which is based on the first generation Camaro. *Driving a Ruiner in Bohan may eventually spawn an Infernus. *The back license plate says "Ruining imports since 67". This gives further evidence that the Ruiner is based on the Chevrolet Camaro or Pontiac Firebird, as 1967 is the year that they were both introduced. Locations *Spawn around Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, Algonquin. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. *Spawn in traffic in multiplayer. *Spawn in northernmost driveway on Concord Ave, Dukes in multiplayer. *Spawn around Cerveza Heights. *Spawn more often if the player is driving a Stallion. *Spawn around Fortside, Bohan. }} de:Ruiner (IV) es:Ruiner pl:Ruiner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Muscle Cars